Green Is Your Eyes, Purple Is Mine
by Misspurpleroses
Summary: She was more than a country bunny. He was more than a city fox. A collection of unrelated stories consist one hundred words based on one word story prompts. Capturing moments of these once natural enemies, that became the best of friends. A bit of friendship with a mix of romance and a dash of hurt and comfort. Chapter 7 is up! Reviews makes me happy!
1. Treat

**Hello there! Welcome to my very first attempt to write a Zootopia fanfic. Zootopia is like by far, the most amazing Disney movie! Prey vs Predator? Natural enemies became best friends? Cute bunny and slick fox? HELL YEAH! I know there are a lot of shippers out there, especially WildeHopps (and I do mean a LOT), I do ship Judy and Nick together. But for me, it seems natural to write them as having a platonic relationship. Best friends that really care for each other. Best friends that'll do ANYTHING for the other. Even if they got hurt. And so this project came up.**

 **Every chapter has maximum 100 words. Not more. English is not my first language and I took this as a personal challenge to write a 100 word short story. This was extremely difficult. Every word counts. I have to choose carefully what I what to write so every word is MEANINGFUL and thus produce a good but short story. I do hope you guys read and review them. Tell me anything to improve myself. So without further ado, here is chapter 1.**

* * *

Gritting her teeth, Judy threw another ruined pie into the trash.

This time, it's hard to swallow and bitter to the taste.

Judy could imagine Nick being incredibly amused discovering such horrendous scene in her kitchen.

He would smirk, and began teasing her baking skills.

She would glare at him to " _Can it, Wilde"_.

But Nick would try a slice anyway – because that's who he is – grimaced at the taste, maybe chipped a tooth, and they both would broke down laughing.

Judy shook her head and chuckled softly.

She gathered the ingredients (blueberries being essential), her confidence surging once again.

* * *

 _Suggestions which story should I post for Chapter 2:_

 _1\. Monster_

 _2\. Orange_

 _3\. Hospital_

 _4\. Why_

 _5\. Rain_

 _Got sugesstions? Ideas? Tell me!_

 _-Misspurpleroses_


	2. Monster

**As requested by Canada-Eh. Thanks again Amozon28 for PM-ing me great prompt ideas. Adding that to my bucket list.** **283 views! Thank you! And thanks to those who reviewed too! Have any ideas? Suggestions? Tell me!**

* * *

"Please," she pleaded.

Cornered, weak and broken, Judy fought to stay conscious.

Her breath hitched at the sound of claws extracted.

"Please, _please, plea-_ "

Suddenly, a sharp cry.

Skull collided with the wall.

She heard another growl. Low and primal.

Judy, however, didn't panic.

She simply closed her eyes.

She didn't see Nick had got down on all fours, sinking his teeth, ripping out flesh.

She didn't see Nick limping towards her, covered in blood not just his own.

She didn't see him cradled her in his arms with most care.

All Judy knew, with Nick Wilde, she's always safe.

* * *

 _Suggestions which prompt should I post for Chapter 3:_

 _1\. Orange_

 _2\. Hospital_

 _3\. Why_

 _4\. Rain_


	3. Hospital

EMPTINESS, but he could feel the dull ache spread like hellfire across his body.

His chest hurt as Nick gasped for oxygen.

His eyes began to water but he wiped the tears away furiously.

" _Nick!"_

His breath hitched and Nick shut his eyes.

" _Nick!"_

His body trembled.

His head throbbed and his emotions were jumbled but there was guilt and pain and I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry—

" _Nick!"_ Her last word.

Her last breath spent pleading for him.

"Judy," he whimpered, finally answering.

His voice echoed across the white room.


	4. Orange

Orange is Autumn.

The stillness and quiet before the harsh, bitter Winter.

Orange is Sunset.

The end of the day. Rays of red and yellow clutching the Hopeful Blue before swallowed by darkness of Night.

Orange is Fear.

It lurks after dark, hunting for fresh bunny flesh.

Orange is Rejection.

It seemed insincere.

Proud.

Selfish.

But Orange is Warmth.

It radiates the fiery passion from Red and bright cheerfulness of Yellow.

Orange is Opportunist.

The confidence can be arrogant, but it's inspiring as well as endearing.

Next to Emerald Green,

Orange may be Judy's next favorite color.


	5. Why

To be more than just a con man.

More than just a sly fox.

More than what society thought what he was _supposed_ to be.

To simply be _more._

"Why?" Finnick scoffed, who downed the last of his beer, wiping the foam of his muzzle.

Because _she_ believed in him.

With those pools of amethyst eyes that constantly filled with hope and goodness, she somehow made him believed.

That he could be more.

She had proven that herself, golden badge that shone brightly with determination and dedication.

If a Prey of his own believed, why he couldn't do the same?


	6. Password

*Wrong Password*

If Judy thought if hurling the phone across the wall, she _might_ felt slightly better. Luckily (for the owner), she can't because it's not hers. Besides, there were important contacts in there.

Contacts she can't access, unfortunately.

She had tried everything. His favorite food, sports. Everything. She thought she knew Nick Wilde.

*Wrong Password*

Maybe not well enough.

"Ughhhhh!" Judy fumed. She could ask Nick, but he's currently busy with Bogo. Drats.

She didn't know why. Perhaps it was instincts as she typed, "Judy Hopps."

*Wrong Password*

"Judy Wilde."

*Wrong Password*

"Wildehopps."

She held her breath.

*Password Accepted*


	7. Scars

Nick drew a sharp breath as her soft paws paused uncertainly at his back.

At a glance, he had a beautiful coat of russet fur.

Soft as clouds. Enchanting as the sunset.

But as Judy's paws sink into the velvety coat, she gasped and her heart cried out.

She felt damaged skin that were once sliced open.

Burn tissues that never healed properly.

Nick thought they were ugly.

But Judy murmured softly that his scars were, "Beautiful."

"Because they had made _you_ you."

Maybe one day he would say they're beautiful.

And maybe learn to love himself too.


End file.
